


A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO (AU/CORTOS)

by Ramc95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!, Rozen Maiden, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), etc - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Lujuria, Multi, Pasión, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfasPor eso algunos  ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o noEste fic tiene alto homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos





	1. QUIERAS O NO ERES..... MÍO

  
**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

  
**Usuario: @ Ramc95**

  
**Pareja: Sirius / Severus**

  
**Anime / Saga / Libro: Harry Potter**

  
**Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU**

  
**Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limón**

  
**Clasificación: Ficción MA (18+)**

**Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y el parir, en un mundo regido por alfas**

  
**Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsificar su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no puede luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no**

  
**Este fic tiene alto homosexual**

  
**Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas**   
**Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos distintos cortos**

  
**Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse.**

  
**"QUIERAS O NO ERES ..... MIO"**

**Sirio**

 

 

 

 

  
Iba caminando por las calles de París, ya que estábamos de vacaciones de Hogwarts, de repente me llego olor dulce que me éxito en gran manera era una esencia como una menta pero me atraía en gran manera y me dispuse a seguir ese excitante olor q me Llevo hacia un callejón

 

Severus

  
Oh respire que tranquilidad es lindo salir de Hogwarts aunque el mar por unos momentos y no soportar al trío de alfas idiotas que siempre me acosan con bromas James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Negro

  
No es un no, no, no empiezo un derramar lágrimas no puede ser me adelanto mi celo no, estaba asustado y saliendo corriendo para los alfabetos de la calle están empezando a ser Atraídos por mi olor y me escondió en un callejón oscuro maldiciendo mi maldita suerte porq se me olvidó la barita en Hogwarts

  
Allí todo sonrojado por la fiebre del celo y aterrado por que un alfa lo ayara se hizo bolita llorando y maldiciendo su suerte

  
Fin Narración

 

  
Sirio

  
Ese maravilloso olor me guió hacia un callejón hasta la que tenía mi esposa y madre de mis hijos "sonreí allí echo bolita se encontró Severus Snape un hermoso omega de 15 años" Hola Sevi "le dije sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios estaba ansioso por hacerlo Mio

  
Severus

  
No no no, tu, no S..Sir..rius logre decir pues la fiebre nublaba mis sentidos y su olor masculino me estaba haciendo perder la cordura

  
Narradora

  
Severus intentó correr pero sus frágiles piernas no le respondían además del líquido que salía de su trasero el incomodaba aún más, se vio inmovilizado sintiendo como Sirius lamia su cuello tembló un poco de gusto por la caricia pero reaccionó antes que su celo lo segase por completo Y empezó a luchar y Sirius en pos de mando habló al oído dejando salir a dominar y con voz ronca le dijo "Quieto" logrando que el omega el obedeciera sumamente, el agarró de la estrecha cintura fuertemente para el sacar de los bolsillos polvos flu y Gritar "Habitación de Sirius, Mansión Negro" y desapareció sin dejar rastro de que el estado en París Muggle.

  
Severus cayó en la cama matrimonial de Sirius y este por encima de los ojos.

  
Todavía con un poco de cordura antes de que su celo lo secara por completo, luchaba por el cuerpo de las manos y el cuerpo que tenía prisionero.

  
Y allí en aquella cama Severo con las piernas abiertas y con lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos negros como la noche oscura se resignó a ser tomado por ese Alfa.

  
Sirio atacó los labios del omega en un furioso beso al mismo tiempo que dejaba sin prenda alguna pequeña omega.

  
De una sola caja de la cebolla sin la preparación de solo el líquido que saló de la omega en el celo, lo penetro en la virgen la entrada de la omega que gritó por el dolor de la penetración de ruda, quedando un momento para dejar así que se acostumbró en enorme pene de Sirius .

  
Severus lloro y suplico que lo soltase pero la única respuesta del Alfa fue "Eres el mío, su destino es el mío y el parir sus crías" dijo para empezar las brutales embestidas que aunque Severus desee negarlo se hallaba en celo y empezó un gozar de lo que Recibía de si alfa

  
Ah mmm ah si, si, m ah ah el omega solo gemme recibiendo gustoso a su Alfa tan hermoso con su cabello largo azabache y su piel blanca perla por el sudor, estas piernas perfectas abiertas recibiendo gustosamente, esa boquita rosa que gemía para el, Sí, hay más veces para verlo, sacó su pene del omega que lloriqueaba por habérselo sacado.

  
Calma precioso.- le dijo "ponte sobre tus rodillas" le dijo y el omega lo hizo gustoso levantando su colita para su señor, de una sola estocada entro en él haciendo gemir de gusto al precioso omega, ah ammah dame duro mi señor, le Dijo ya que Sirius metía y sacaba su pene lenta y profundamente su omega lloriqueaba de placer pero quería más y su alfa se dejó de juegos para empezar a embestir nuevamente rudo.

  
Atrapó la boquita del omega callando, violando su cavidad, cansado de esa posición Sirius salió del omega y se sentó invitando al omega a hacer lo mismo encima de él, Severo capto la idea y ansioso se sentó encima del Alfa que desaparece el pene de este Dentro de la rosadita entrada por la cual rodaban hilos de sangre y fluidos.

  
Lo negro de las caderas subiendo y bajando a su antojo gimiendo ambos por el placer que sentían el pene de Sirius empezaba a engrosarse haciéndolo gemir escandalosamente al omega, casi llegando al orgasmo Severus recobro un poco de su cordura llorando de placer y dolor "no , No "decía gimiendo a la vez ya que las penetraciones no han parado.

  
Si eres un chico que está en el cuello "eres mío, ahora y para siempre" le dijo que el cuello al mismo tiempo que lo anudaba, llegó después al orgasmo del omega, sostuvo a su omega que había desmayado por el choque que le provocó El nudo y la marca en su cuerpo, dando por hecho que lo había dejado preñado.

  
Se recostó el mejor en la cama para no lastimar a su precioso omega, para el apetito entre sus brazos sonriendo, el omega que el recostado en su pecho sabía lo que significaba ser un omega marcado y es por lo que había llorado al momento.

  
No era libre, era sumiso, obediente y tendría que parir cuantos hijos quisiera su al fin y estaba atrapado.

 

 

 

**"EN ESTE MUNDO SER UN OMEGA SIGNIFICA QUE NO TIENES DERECHOS PERO SÍ OBLIGACIONES, SI NACISTE OMEGA RUEGA PORQUE TU ALFA SEA BUENO YA QUE ESTARÁS SUJETO A ÉL POR TODA TU VIDA"**

 


	2. A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas
> 
> Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no
> 
> Este fic tiene alto homosexual
> 
> Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas  
> Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos
> 
>  
> 
> Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

 

  
**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Usuario: @ Ramc95**

**Pareja: Harry / Severus**

**Anime / Saga / Libro: Harry Potter**

**Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU**

**Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limón**

**Clasificación: Ficción MA (18+)**

**Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y el parir, en un mundo regido por alfas**

**Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsificar su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no puede luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no**

**Este fic tiene alto homosexual**

**Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas**   
**Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos distintos cortos**

**Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse**

  
**"A LA FUERZA PERO ..... MIO"**

 

 

  
Después de un largo día dando clases Severus Snape se dirigió donde su amiga de la infancia Mildred apodada "Mildred la llorona", esta sonrisa, y lo guía hacia la pequeña bañera,

 

 

 

 

  
Mildred sonríe al ver la verdadera forma de su amigo, un Omega puro y hermoso, Severo que hace sus ropas que le quedan demasiada grande.

 

 

 

  
Severus se mete a la bañera y empieza a hablarle, "No sabes como extraño a Lily y James decía Severus", yo también decía Mildred triste al verlo llorar y porq no te casas decía Mildred, Severus cambia su semblante a uno molesto -_-

 

 

 

  
¿¿What?? (^. ^) Decía Mildred

 

 

Sev: No hay comentarios para esta entrada. Los usuarios que ya estuvieron en este momento no pueden publicar ningún comentario.

 

 

  
Mildred: tiene mi Severus por eso sigues virgen, necesitas alguien que te ame, que te apoye o si no estarás solo por siempre.

 

 

Severus: pues me quedo solo mas   
estoy muy viejo para casarme y peor tener hijos además tengo cuarenta.

 

 

  
Mildred: pero gracias a la poción que te dieron ese viejo loco tienes una larga vida mira lo hermoso que te invieras aún 18 años y no envejeceras por un largo tiempo   
Mientras que siguen .. charlando alguien los espiaba y miraba un Severus entre asombrado y Excitado

 

 

  
Harry después de la batalla con Voldemort logró salvar a Severus y volver a sus sueños normales, se convirtió en profesor de su antigua escuela como profesor de defensa contra las armas oscuras a sus 21 Años.

 

 

  
De casualidad se topó con Severus en las escaleras y tenía curiosidad ya q tenia meses q el mismo camino en las escaleras y sin que el mayor se diera cuenta lo siguió, también se asombró al ver un Mildred sonreír a Severus y mas su sorpresa al Ver q el Severus el conoce no existe y está Severus que se encuentraba en la bañera, que poseía ese hermoso cuerpo delgado y menor q el por la supresión multijugos se veía delicioso.

 

 

  
Sus instintos Alfas se activan y sonríen perversamente, hoy marcaria a ese obstinado Severus como suyo, su excitación creada cuando supo que era virgen.

 

 

  
Entró y cerró de un portazo, asombrando a Mildred y Severus en la bañera.

 

 

Severus aterrado retrocede todo lo que le da sus piernas y maldice cuando toca la pared, estaba antes de Harry Harry lo miraba como una presa.

 

 

  
Se lanzó sobre el atrapamiento en la pared y su cuerpo, y beso esos hermosos labios rosados, Se lo golpeó pero su fuerza no era nada comparado con la Alfa.

 

 

Mildred suplicaba que lo soltase y Harry al despegarse de esos deliciosos labios, le lanza palabras crueles.

 

 

Que harás solo eres un espíritu

 

 

  
Severus le grita que vaya por Dumbledore ya intenta Mildred salir Harry le lanza un hechizo y la petrifica, Sevi llora, de desesperación

 

 

Suéltame, suéltame.- le rogaba mientras que Harry se recostaba en el piso y se desnudaba.

 

 

 

Lo besó, lamió y recorrió su cuerpo a su antojo, pero Sev no dejaba de luchar, y le estaba cansando, así que decidió marcarlo, y Severus al adivinar lo que iba a hacer, el suplico que no lo hiciera, ya que sabía que Un Omega marcado era dócil, vulnerables ante su Alfa así que luchó con más ímpetu pero Harry apresó más dejándolo sin posibilidad de mover.

 

 

 

Sintió como Harry mordió su pecho y succiona aquel líquido rojo que significaba su pertenencia, lamió la herida y segundos después de su nombre se formó en lo que era antes de la herida, Severus poco a poco cambió su semblante a uno Dócil y tímido.

 

 

 

  
Harry lo besó y sonrió en el interior del beso ahora sí en el suyo decir que era su Severus

 

 

  
Severus Tímidamente le correspondido al fogoso beso que le daba su alfa, su piel se erizaba al sentir como su Alfa bajaba sus manos a sus apetecibles nalgas, metiendo un dedo en su virgen entrada, que después eran 3.

 

 

 

Un gemido, involuntario salió de sus labios que fueron violados por los de Harry.

 

 

 

Harry le alzó perfilando su pene en la entrada de rosada que se abría por la presión de q hacia la punta, Severus gemía escandalosamente, mojando su lugar de placer, lubricando gustosamente con ese líquido que salía cuando su Alfa estaba cerca

 

 

 

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - el grito que el pego suena a un Alfa que perfora y muchos gemelos más se acompañaron a ese el sentir como el suyo se movió salvajemente en el y la gustaba para el rudo que lo hacía.

 

 

 

Ahh mmm ah ah ah ah ah q rico.- era las palabras que salían de sus labios cuando se escapaban de los de Harry

 

 

 

Su Alfa lo empaqueta rudamente en su punto dulce siempre, el Alfa que masturbaba deliciosamente sintió una corriente eléctrica que recurre a su cuerpo y gema más duro que el encantaba siente el placer y el vino entre su vientre pero su Alfa no había corrido y seguía Penetrando duramente al cabo de 10 minutos se corrió deliciosamente dentro de Severus anudándolo deliciosamente al omega que gemía escandalosamente.

 

 

 

  
Después de unas horas Harry volvió a la normalidad de Mildred, se llevó a su omega a la que la habitación podría de los dos, después de eso Harry obligó a Severus a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante todos, y lo reclamó públicamente como suyo, de Eso ya ha pasado 4 meses.

 

 

 

Profesor.- lo llamaba Scorpius Malfoy

 

 

  
Sí. - le respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, frotándose el vientre de 4 meses Severus

 

 

 

Tome.- le entregó una planta, se la manda el director.

 

 

 

"Tras recuperarlo Harry publicamente ese mismo día lo expuso convirtiéndolo en su consorte, y como era de esperarse su apellido cambió a su esposo ahora era Severus Potter (por más raro que parezca así es jijiji)".

 

 

 

Si.- le dice tomando la planta, el ministerio le había prohibido trabajar, y su maridito también lo había hecho pero conociendo la forma rebelde de ser de Severus hablo con Dumbledore y entre todos llegaron a un acuerdo, Pero solo con plantas medicinales, Severus refunfuñaba pero acepto.

 

 

 

  
Ahora se encontró siendo vigilado por Dumbledore y su esposo hostigoso.

 

 

  
Pensándolo bien ser marcado por un Alfa no era tan malo como pensaba, ya que su esposo lo amaba con locura y se lo demostraba con la locura y pasión de lo que creía y como no quería volvió alguien dócil y sin darse cuenta todos los que lo odiaban Le agarraron afecto, todos los domingos se reunieron en su casa o bien en la Mansión Potter y lo entretenían.

 

 

  
Se dispuso a dar sus clases y después de ellas caminaba por el patio, y allí se encontró con Mildred que había cambiado su reputación de Mildred la llorona y desesperación de molestando, al llegar junto a ella sonrió (^. ^) Como todos los Días antes de la separación del amor y de la verdad que estaba contenta por haberlo hecho.

 

 

  
Se despidió luego de eso, Severus se encadenó a su cuarto, al querer entrar se apoderó de él un mareo, todo lo agarró alguien, se asombró al principio por lo que había elegido estilo princesa pero surió, su marido Hera y se acurrucó en su pecho .

 

 

  
Harry abrió la puerta y lo depositó en la cama besando sus labios jugosos, abrió los ojos para vio, su amado Omega con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios que invitaban a fundirse, bajo un poco y beso su vientre donde se encontraba su primogénito .

 

 

 

Se acostó en la cama y atrajo a su omega recostándose en su pecho, allí Severus se quedó dormido.

 

 

  
Harry besó sus labios y susurro para si.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**TE HICE MIO ... A LA FUERZA PERO MIO ... Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE TE TENGA ... PORQUE ERES MIO**.


	3. MAYOR QUE YO PERO..... MÍO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas
> 
> Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no
> 
> Este fic tiene alto homosexual
> 
> Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas  
> Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos
> 
> Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

 

 

 

 

  
**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kazuki Amano**

**Usuario: @ Ramc95**

**Pareja: Shugo / Rey**

**Anime: Back Stage**

**Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU**

**Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limón**

**Clasificación: Ficción MA (18+)**

**Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y el parir, en un mundo regido por alfas**

**Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsificar su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no puede luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no**

**Este fic tiene alto homosexual**

**Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas**   
**Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos distintos cortos**

**Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse**

**"EL ALCALDE QUE YO PERO ..... MIO"**

 

 

 

**Shugo**

 

 

Se que esta mal pero me mueve el piso que precioso omega, es mayor que yo si pero ah (suspiro) esas caderas y ese trasero tan precioso que contonea el caminar, sus preciosos labios que quieren morder esos hermosos ojos ocultos tras esos lentes que usa En definitiva es una tentación andante oh Rey todo te deseo.

 

Era fin de semana y nadie veía un Rey por otro lado

 

\- Padre dijo Shugo- Dime respondió este

 

-¿Dónde está Rey Padre? - está en su habitación está en sus días especiales _ le dijo tomando té.

 

-mm- dije para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

 

-Shugo- la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

 

-Se gentil con el -le dijo sonriendo.

 

-si- dijo para seguir corriendo, y allí en la puerta se escuchaban leves quejidos de Omega que estaba dentro de la habitación.

 

Abrió la puerta y el aroma de omega en celo lo inundó, allí en la cama desnudo, tendido en ella estaba su mayor obsesión "su Rey" quien gimoteaba con las piernas abiertas, se intentó controlar y se envió cerca de Rey, que cuando este Se dio cuenta de su presencia se asustó, que por la fiebre no se había dado cuenta de Alfa a su lado.

  
-Shhugo, gimoteo el Omega-dime le dijo el Alfa excitado relamiéndose los labios.

 

-ah tómame- le gimoteo abriendo mas sus piernas dejando ver lo más íntimo de su ser que expulsa el líquido viscoso que lo preparaba para la copia con su Alfa, invitando al alfa que perdió todo el control que tenía al verlo sumiso y goteando por el.

 

  
El se desnuda lentamente torturando al omega que la gemía en la cama y no paraba de llamó embriagado por el aroma masculino del Alfa.

 

  
Se posicionó entre las piernas del Omega que gemía por su necesidad. -¿Quieres que te tome? - el susurro al oído burlonamente, que el omega casi grita al oír el varonil y la voz excitante del Alfa. -si si si-

 

Cuando tomo sus pezones con sus manos, el omega gimió de placer, abriendo más las piernas su grito fue grande cuando Shugo metió un par de dedos en su entrada de rosada.

 

  
-Shugo ah quueeee- fue interrumpido para que el Alfa lo devoro entero metiendo su lengua en su cavidad, al tiempo que se ponen en posición para penetrar en un SU OMEGA que gimió dentro del beso al ser brutalmente penetrado, lloro fuera del beso como lo había dolido "Nadie ha sido tocado antes" pero no lo ha sido, pero lo ha sido generoso y no se ha movido por un momento para que se acostumbre.

 

  
-Ah- gimió cuando su Alfa empezó el vaivén de caderas, que le causó gran placer perdiéndose en el. Ah, ah, ah, Shugo, gemía entrecortadamente.

 

  
El alfa se movió salvajemente perdiendo la cuerda dentro de ese orificio que hace tanto había deseado gozar.

 

Recordó cuando su padre lo llevó para trabajar con él, con solo quince años sabía que ese omega de veinte años era suyo, celoso se ponía cuando los Alfas que trabajaban con su padre miraban con deseo a su precio Omega.

 

El encantaba lo maternal que era con su hermanito que también era un Omega, pero ahora era todo suyo y lloraba del placer, se encontró besando todo su cuerpo que marcaba su territorio.

 

  
Ya estaba llegando al clímax, el omega enredo sus piernas atrayendo más de un Alfa, entrando más de ese grupo que lo hacía gozar de placer, el vaivén de caderas iba aumentando más salvaje hasta que empezó a anudarle, emitiendo un gritillo el omega al venirse sobre Sus vientres

 

Shugo se acercó a un cuello y mordió con gula y pasión mientras el omega se retorcía de placer y dolor por el anudamiento y la marca, que momentos después cayó desmayado.

 

Shugo no puede más que reír "por fin era suyo, su Omega" nadie tiene negarlo, todos en la familia ZENA sabía que un OMEGA rodeado de tantos alfas era marcado por uno, pero nunca creyeron que es posible SHUGO.

 

 

Reacciono pero algo y anda mal, sus piernas las sentencias resentidas y se toco all abajo alzando sus dedos un poco de esperma mezclado con sangre, se asustó muchísimo y cerró fuertemente los ojos palpando el cuello, y allí tanteo una marca que no tenía rastros de Sangre solo los colmillos de Alfa al que ahora pertenece.

 

  
Lloro y lloro mucho pues el siempre quiso ser libre sin depender de nadie pero ahora estaba marcado y lo peor es que no se acordaba del rostro del Alfa que era su dueño, se hizo bolita en la cama olvidando un poco el dolor en su parte baja , Se imaginaba quién le había marcado "tal vez uno de los guardaespaldas" de la familia ZENA ahora que tienden a obedecer a un Alfa y que es lo que no quiere, pensaba llorando.

 

  
De Pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre y pasa adelante Shugo. - Haces aquí - dijo un tanto asustado ya que su Alfa podría venir y si lo encuentraba con otro Alfa, lo castigaría el peor lo golpearía y no quería ser un Omega maltratado por su Alfa. Con un poco de miedo dijo -Mi Alfa podría venir mejor retírate si- Shugo se rio. -Yo soy tu Alfa-le dijo para ver como Rey entraba en shock por unos momentos.

 

-.t.tu_ si Rey yo pppero- tartamudeo algo cohibido

 

  
-Silencio-Gritó usando su voz Alfa de mando, Rey bajo su rostro sumamente asustado.

 

  
Shugo tomó en brazos a su omega que temblaba de miedo por como le había gritado hace unos momentos, lo lleno a la ducha donde el baño delicadamente.

 

  
-Shugo-se atrevió a decirle el Omega. -Que seria de mi-

 

  
-TU_ respondió calmadamente al Alfa. -Eres Mío y como tal debes comportarte y hablado con mi padre de mano, solo habrá restricciones de lo que hace normalmente. Habitación -Sí Señor le respondió sumisamente-

 

  
No le quedaba de otra manera en cierto modo se había ganado la lotería normalmente a los omegas no se permiten permiso de trabajo, servicio solo para abrir las piernas y para crear los hijos.

 

  
-Estás bien- le pregunto el Alfa.

 

  
-Si mi Señor- Le respondió sumisamente el Omega.

 

 

De ahí en adelante la vida de rey cambió aunque no pudo decirse que para el mal por lo que se envió cómodo "Su Alfa" no era malo con él, al contrario le daba un poco de libertad.

 

  
LA FAMILIA ZENA RECIBIÓ CON UN ABRAZO AL OMEGA, CLARO QUE AL POCO TIEMPO TUVO QUE CASARSE PORQUE UN BEBÉ VENÍA EN CAMINO

 

  
REY tuvo que dejar su trabajo "no porque quisiera" sino porque su Alba lo obligó alegando que era peligroso para el bebé.

 

 

**"LA FARÁNDULA Y EL ESPECTÁCULO SE TOMO PARA EL BIEN EL MATRIMONIO DEL PRIMOGÉNITO DE LA FAMILIA" SHUGO ZENA "ACTUALMENTE CANTANTE DESPOSÓ AL SECRETARIO Y MANO DERECHA DEL SEÑOR ZENA, Y MÁS SE ALEGRARON CUANDO SUPERIOR DEL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA QUE AUN NO NACIA** "

 

  
Ya con ocho meses No hay nada negativo que era inmensamente feliz, lo había tocado un buen Alfa y eso agradece mucho y que muchos son maltratados por sus respectivos Alfas y ese no era su caso.

 

 

 

 

  
**"HAY QUE AGRADECER QUE LA SUERTE SE HAYA CRUZADO EN TU CAMINO, UN ALFA CARIÑOSO NO A TODOS LOS OMEGAS LES TOCA, UN ALFA MALTRATADO A MUCHOS OMEGAS LES TOCA PERO ESTE NO ES SU CASO"**


	4. MÍO SOLO..... MÍO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas
> 
> Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no
> 
> Este fic tiene alto homosexual
> 
> Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
> Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos
> 
> Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

Título: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

User: @Ramc95

Pareja: Draco/Lucius

Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter

Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU

Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

Resúmen:  Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos  ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

 

 

 

 

 

  
MIO SOLO..... MIO

 

 

 

  
—Tu madre si que es hermoso— dijeron mis amigos Pansy, Theo y Balze.

 

  
—lo se— respondí

 

—Suerte— me gritaron.

 

—Nos vemos— me despedí de ellos, mis amigos sabían lo atraido que estaba por mi madre.

 

—Madre— le dije observando su belleza.

 

 

Se volteo un hermoso Omega de cabellos rubios casi plata, que llegaba a su cintura, piel blanca y hermosos zafiros azules, con esa hermosa naricita respingada y esos labios tan carnosos rojos cual tentación y ese cuerpo lleno de curvas que me invitaba a la tentación.

 

—Si hijo mío— me dijo sonriéndome.

 

—Volvamos a casa— le dije.

 

—Okey— me respondió con sus habituales sonrisas que me dejaban encantado.

 

Lucius Malfoy era viudo, pues su Alfa había fallecido en un raro accidente, nadie supo exactamente la verdad sobre la muerte de Sirius Black, a tan solo dieciséis Años había quedado viudo, pero su señor le había dejado una fortuna para tranquilidad del hermoso Omega, podía criar a su hijo de tres Años Draco Black Malfoy, un Alfa que era la viva imagen de Lucius.

 

  
Con tan solo 28 Años, era codiciado por muchos Alfas pero su hijo no dejaba que se le acercaran Alfas aparte de el y sus Amigos, claro aunque también los mantenía seriamente vigilados.

 

  
Draco Black fue criado para ser el señor de la casa, cuando era pequeño empezó a notar que su madre se encerraba en el sótano de la Mansión aun no sabia porque pero las ganas de besar y tocar a su madre eran grandes, cuando cumplió trece años supo del porque su madre se encerraba una vez al mes (su celo) y comprendió muchas cosas del porque el deseo de tomar a su Madre.

 

  
Años tras años tubo que luchar con su instinto para no marcar a su Madre, si porque era suyo y no dejaría que ningún estúpido se lo quitara, solo esperaba su próximo celo para hacerlo suyo, si esta vez no se contendría.

 

  
Lucius se había encerrado nuevamente en el sótano que estaba equipado para sus celos, tenia una gran cama con juguetes sexuales en una pequeña caja café, años tras años sus celos eran dolorosos y su necesidad de ser tomado era grande, gimió pues sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, se estaba cegando de su necesidad, agarraba fuertemente las sabanas como si eso calmara su necesidad, allí desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, LUCIUS esperaba como en todo su celo a su Alfa que había fallecido ya hacia muchos años, lloro de angustia restregándose en la cama, el liquido viscoso mojaba las sabanas mientras mas abría las piernas, con la fiebre quemando su cuerpo, las mejillas rojas y esa boquita rosa abierta gimiendo de necesidad así se pasaba en cada celo esperando a su fallecido Alfa.

 

  
De pronto la puerta fue azotada brutalmente y allí estaba su hijo con la mirada llena de lujuria, la mente de Lucius gritaba "No" pero su cuerpo gritaba "Si" ante la esencia de macho Alfa que desprendía su hijo.

 

  
—No, No— gimoteo. —Vete Draco— gimió nuevamente. El Alfa solo ignoro los gemidos de protesta del Omega en celo y se acerco a el y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

 

  
Iba a morder el cuello del omega, pero Lucius con un poco de autocontrol le puso las manos en la cara y con lagrimas le dijo. —No— y negaba mil veces —No, No, No— pero Draco tomo sus manos y las puso a un costado dejándolo inmovilizado —Si— le dijo para morderlo causando un grito que hizo que el Omega se viniera sin siquiera ser tocado por el Alfa.

 

  
Cuando Abrió los ojos el Omega lo miraba tímidamente.

 

  
—Draco— fue lo único que dijo sonrojándose se había vuelto su Omega, sumiso ante el. Draco beso tiernamente sus labios que profundizó el beso luego, el Omega lo seguía torpemente en el beso, gimió cuando tomo con una de sus manos uno de sus pezones que estaban sensibles al tacto por el celo, grito de placer al verse amamantando a su Alfa que chupaba, lamia y mordisqueaba con gula y pación sus pezones, abrió mas las piernas al sentir dos dedos intrusos dentro de su entrada que goteaba gustosamente.

 

  
El masaje en sus pezones ser masturbado por delante y por detrás lo tenia loco de placer y protesto un poco cuando dejó de estimularlo el Alfa con sus dedos, pero le encanto ver el pene orgullosamente erguido, se posicionó alzando su trasero invitándolo y el Alfa acepto la propuesta penetrándolo de una sola estocada, por lo cual gimió de placer y dolor ante la ruda invasión dentro de el.

 

El vaivén fue brutal que movía la cama y parecía que se iba a romper de tantos azotes en la pared.

 

  
—Oh, oh, oh, mas, mas, mas— gemía Lucius sintiendo el venoso pene de su hijo entrar y salir brutalmente de el, su mente se nubló por completo dejando su lado Omega que lo domine por completo.

 

  
Horas mas tarde recobro el sentido y trato de levantarse pero algo no lo dejo-mas bien algo dentro de el no lo dejo, frente a el estaba su hijo (dentro de el).

 

  
Empezó a llorar y negó.—no, no, no— lloraba. Draco despertó al sentir un tirón en su entrepierna y encontró a su "Medre" y Omega llorando y negando.

 

  
—si, si, si sonrió ERES MIO— le dijo callándolo con un beso profundo .

 

 

 

  
Eres mío

 

 

 

SOLO MIO

 

 

 

  
"EN ESTE MUNDO NO IMPORTA SI ERES, MADRE, HERMANO O HIJO, SI NACISTE OMEGA PUEDES SUFRIR LA DESGRACIA DE SER TOMADO POR ALGUIEN DE TU FAMILIA COMO PUEDE SER TU HIJO, HERMANO O PADRE QUIERAS O NO"

 

 

 


	5. PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE..... MÍO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas
> 
> Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no
> 
> Este fic tiene alto homosexual
> 
> Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas  
> Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos
> 
> Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

   

**Título: A LA FUERZA PERO ..... MÍO**

  
**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle**

  
**Usuario: @ Ramc95**

  
**Pareja: Moriarty / Sherlock**

  
**Libro: Sherlock Holmes**

  
**Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU**

  
**Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Limón**

  
**Clasificación: Ficción MA (18+)**

  
**Resúmen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y el parir, en un mundo regido por alfas**

**Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsificar su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no puede luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no**

**Este fic tiene alto homosexual**

**Aqui estan parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas**  
**Bueno espero que mar de su agrado estos distintos cortos**

**Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse**

  
**"PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE ... ..MÍO"**

 

  
Sherlock: Después de la boda de John, me dedique a tomarme unos días libres.

  
Ahora me encuentro en París, hermoso París, tan tranquilo, me asegure de tomar el tiempo los supresores asi como estar tranquilo y disfrutar mis vacaciones.

 

Estaba pasando por un callejón, cuando mmm.- sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna un dardo, el alcance de un hombre que se acercaba a mi para después volverse todo negro.

 

  
Moriarty: Mi mano derecha es una beta es el que hace los "trabajos sucios" el encargue traer un Omega "El Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes" nadie imaginó que se pudo con Omega, es listo con la dieta de Marihuana y hojas de coca logró disfrazar Por Un tiempo su olor, pero un solo dejado de droga y ahora toma supresores, lo vigiló por mucho tiempo que esperó pacientemente que solo, creo que quiere cambiar su mal hábito de drogarse, pero esa será su condena.

 

Observó un Sherlock en mi habitación, mas especifico en mi cama.

 

 

Luego de ordenar que lo desintoxiquen y quiten el supresor de su sistema, así lo tendré para mi justo como lo quiero, voy a ser divertido verlo luchar en su celo por resistirse a mi.

 

Quien diría que el asesino más grande del mundo está interesado en el detective Sherlock Holmes.

 

Tras esa barba falsa y esos harapos que usa como ropa es esconden un precioso Omega listo para la versión.

 

Después de las horas y la habitación huele a Omega en celo, sin embargo, no se desprecian porque el pusieron un fuerte sedante, según su calendario Lunar esta mas fertil qufértila.

 

"Sherlock se que amas un John que un pesar de que ya es caso con ese Omega, tu lo sigues esperando pero eres eres el reclamo de ahora y para siempre."

 

Sherlock: Sólo abro los ojos, el calor sube en mis mejillas y recorre mi cuerpo, pero que me pasa s tome el supresor.

 

-Bienvenido pequeño Omega-una voz yo alarmó, yo erizo la piel, gire y allí con un cigarro en la mano, frente a mi sentada en una silla se encuentra el asesino que buscó por cielo y tierra "Moriarty".

 

-Qué quieres de mi pregunte asustado por mi sopor en el celo.

 

-Tu que crees- me responde con una risa burlesca.

 

  
Esto no me da buena espina, ah siento mi zona baja es húmeda, ah me quema la piel y me pica allí abajo, mi calor subió al sentirlo cerca, su olor me enloquece y mis piernas no aguantaron y caí al suelo, no se en Que momento me agarro con sus fuertes brazos, pero estoy en la cama embriagado con su fuerte aroma y gimiendo porque me toque. Quien está en el estado de Sherlock Holmes está en esta situación.

 

 

Narración

 

Moriarty manoseaba a Sherlock, mientras que es un lujicante con su parte Omega por no ser dominado, porque sabía que dejó salir de una Omega, no tendría control y dejar la dominación por el Alfa.

 

Moriarty se divertía de lo lindo viendo un "Su Omega" luchar contra su propio instinto, sabiendo que sigue y manoseando Holmes ya no se controlaría.

 

Sherlock en su accion por alejarlo intentó empujarlo con sus frágiles manos poniéndolas en su pecho empujándolo o intentándolo menos, no supo en qué momento fue que paso pero estaba desnudo y Moriarty entre sus piernas, tenía inmovilizado.

 

No tenía ni idea de cómo sus manos eran atadas a un costado de la cama mientras Moriarty se divierten estimulando sus pezones, chupándolos, mordisqueándolos. -De aquí se amamantaran nuestros hijos-le sonrió ladinamente al ver la cara de horror del Omega.

 

  
-No, no, no, por favor-decía entre gemidos de protesta.

 

Moriarty tanteo su entrada de embarque con los dedos del líquido viscoso que salió del orificio de Omega, con los dedos mmm. Con una mirada llena de lujuria le dijo -me necesitas-

 

  
-No, no-no-gimió y grito del horror al ver todos Alfa posicionarse para penetrar rodando su erecto pene en la rosada entrada que estaba lista para recibirlo, en un acto desesperado del omega por evitar lo inevitable, temblando por el deseo y El miedo Puso sus manos en los hombros y suplico.

 

-Por favor por favor no lo hagas, te daré lo que quieras pero déjame ir, déjame ir-

 

  
-Si me darás todo lo que se dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Alfa, dijo que penetrarlo de una sola cosa que causó un dolor de dolor que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

 

-Para, ah ah, me duele-lloraba y suplicaba mientras que Moriarty se adentraba en su ser una y otra vez, el temblando el omega se redujo un abofetear a su Alfa que lo encendió de furia. 

 

  
-Veo que no estás quieto- dijo el Alfa furioso. -Tengo que marcarte acaso eh Omega quisquilloso-

 

-No, No, lloraba- te daré lo que pidas pero suéltame. -Mm, si me darás todo de ti- dijo para sujetar fuertemente de la nuca jalando sus rizos hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello.

 

 

-No- lloro y grito al ser marcado por su Alfa.

 

 

  
(...)

 

 

  
Minutos después de que se sientan los gemelos de Omega que complacen a su Alfa que hace su hogar en todos los sentidos una y otra vez.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

 

 

  
Consultoría había desaparecido.

 

Jhon Mycroft el hermano mayor de Sherlock entro un diadema de su hotel donde estaba con su esposa de Luna de Miel, su preocupación de preocupación por algo que algo malo el pasado pasado un Sherlock, además de ir agitado por su embarazo (Mycroft era un Omega ), No dudo ni un segundo en cancelar la Luna de Miel, que su Omega comprensiva acepto, todo era por "Su Amigo" se repetía.

 

  
Un beta entró en su despacho dándole un sobre, cuando se abrió un asombro, se veía a un Sherlock realmente precioso, todo un omega, con un precioso cello con bordados en flor blancas.

 

  
La otra foto de un atleta y el invadió una ira, en aquella foto se apreciaba un sherlock y Moriarty que lo sostenía de la cintura.

 

La última foto de la rompió en mil pedazos, allí se apreció y Moriarty besando a Sherlock.

 

-Maldito, Maldito-gritó asustando al pobre beta que allí con el estaba.

 

-Donde quedaron estas fotografías-

-En J .. Japón .. señor-respondió el pobre beta asustado

-Bien- dijo botándolas a la basura.

 

-Qué haces allí parado, tenemos trabajo que hace cerrando cerrado de un portazo la puerta seguido del pobre beta.

 

 

(....)

 

 

 

MESES DESPUÉS

 

  
Después de buscarlo en Japón por el cielo y la tierra hasta el último rincón al finado con Sherlock que viven en una mansión después de intentos tras los intentos de entrar a aquella mansión se le dio el permiso de un Alfa extraño que lo invito, pero aun Sin conocer El comportamiento raro del Alfa extraño decidió aceptar su invitación.

 

  
Estable allí en la puerta, indeciso de entrar en ninguna de esas mansiones, toco la puerta, una beta abrió el paso de la bandera y un despacho del dueño de la casa.

 

Desplazamiento al aire libre, escuchó las puertas cerrarse más sin el señal de la importancia, estaba más concentrado en observar Alfa que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de superioridad que el crispó los nervios.

 

  
-Hola Juan que quiere de este hermoso país, según me entero estás buscando alguien-le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. -Porque están rodeando mi casa? ¿Qué quieres John?

 

  
-Quiero ver a Sherlock- Para que si se pueda saber

 

  
-No es de tu incumbencia- bramó enfurecido. -Te recuerdo que soy el Alfa de Sherlock por lo tanto yo decido y dejaré que lo veas o no-se rió y lo mirriontensamente analizándolo. Jhon solo apretaba los puños de rabia y enojo, pero suspiro para contestarle.

 

-Su hermano está muy preocupado por el-

 

-Ya veo, solo eso-dijo despreocupado

 

-Si solo eso-Jhon apreto los puños

 

-Y tu esposa que tal-eso no te interesa. -respondió con enojo-

 

-No me digas que dejaste a tu amada abandonada en su luna de miel que patético, ahora me dirás que quieren mi Omega-.

  
-Tu eres un maldito- respondió con ira en su voz.

 

 

Toc toc, la puerta un beta abrió la puerta dejando pasar hermoso Omega, con su redondito vientre de cuatro meses, realmente adorable.

 

  
Su Alfa lo acunó entre sus brazos y el sujeto de la suma aspirando el embriagante olor de su Alfa. El Omega abochornado escondió su rostro en el pecho de Moriarty.

 

Tu hermano quiere verte está preocupado por ti, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito.

-Mycroft? - si cariño, envió a alguien a quien conoces para dar la buena nueva, solo en la cuenta de la cuenta. Omega de la presencia del otro Alfa en la habitación.

 

Su corazón está lleno de alegría -Jon- medio de la emoción, y una mirada y simplemente sonrió en respuesta afirmativa.

 

Jhon solo pudo abrazar a Sherlock fuertemente claro sin lastimarlo -Estas muy precioso- le dijo y consiguió una sonrisa del Omega.

 

-Como esta tu esposa Jhon- muy bien Sherlock y tu como te sientes.

-Yo dijo riendo un poco, me encuentro de maravilla. -Tu hermano te extraño y esta preocupado, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito-

 

-Jajajajaja- dile esto por mi. -Día que mar feliz, que me encuentro bien, pronto para visitaremos. Que no se preocupe por mi. Que voy a formar una familia, que lo quiero mucho, que no se preocupe mas por mi- con una sonrisa dulce regresó a los brazos de su Alfa que pidió que se despidiera y fuera a tomar una siesta a lo que obedeció sin reclamos ni Nada

 

Iba saliendo y se volteó antes de serrar la puerta -Se feliz también su amigo el mío fue el último que dijo el Omega antes de abandonar el despacho. Se miraron los alfas intensamente uno con burla y el otro con odio. -Ya vez, el es feliz-

 

-Ha convertido en tu muñequito al que puedes controlar a tu antojo- dijo con rabia.

 

-Ja ja * se carcajeo * solo es lo que yo quería cuando lo marque "Completamente Sumiso" -

 

-Ese no es el Sherlock que yo conozco-

  
-Ni volver a serlo mas, puedes darle el mensaje a Mycroft- dijo para voltear y darle la espalda a Jhon y señal de que terminó la discusión.

 

Jhon no pudo mas que largarse de la mansión con una rabia y un dolor tan profundo que nunca lo encontró podría ser un todo por ser un idiota y no aceptar los sentimientos que Sherlock la profesaba en ese momento y se caso con la omega dejando solo y Sin Consuelo que con un arrogante sonrisa su dolor.

 

  
Idiota, estúpido, imbécil es lo que era.

 

 

**"PERDÍ MI OPORTUNIDAD NO LA SUPE APROVECHAR AHORA HAY ALGUIEN QUE OCUPA MI LUGAR"**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
